The 20 Most Unorthodox Pairings Ever
by KookieKrazy
Summary: Kagura presents her top 20 pairings. WARNING! Kinks, language, and bad grammar from a sleepy authoress!


**I don't own Furuba, LiveJournal, or FanFiction. What's wrong with me, I have so many other things to update. But I couldn't help myself...**

**Anyway, you might be offended at some of these pairings.**

**1. KisaxMomiji**

"Momiji-kun and.. Kisa-san?" Tohru blinked.

"Wouldn't it be so cute?" Kagura grinned. "I mean, come on - Hiro can't possibly be as flexi - "

"Kagura-san!" Tohru gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh. I'm _sorry." _Kagura frowned. "But seriously. KisaxMomiji would be so cute..! They're both the fluffy type, right?"

"Well, I have to admit, it would be kind of cute.." Tohru turned a light pink.

"I do wonder.. Who does Kisa like better?" Kagura sighed. "If it's Hiro, then I guess I'll have to deal with it. But MomijixKisa is my OTP!"

"OTP?"

"One True Pairing. Haven't you ever been on LiveJournal or FanFiction?"

"Ah.. no."

**2. RitsuxRin**

"Kagura-san, you can't possibly..!"

"Oh yes. It's another OTP of mine. I can't help it, Tohru-kun."

"But I don't think Isuzu-san and Ritsu-san will like it.." Tohru forced a laugh.

"Oh well. Haru-chan and Mitsuru-san won't like it either, but I love it so..!"

"Kagura-san, not to be rude, but you have odd tastes in pairings."

"I noticed." Kagura smiled devilishly.

"..."

**3. MachixHatori**

"I'm sorry, Kagura-san. I feel nauseous."

"That's normal. Many people have. I like it though. That's no problem, correct?"

"Y..Yes."

Yuki came in and gave Kagura a 'Are you crazy?' look.

"What? Yun-chan doesn't like it?"

"Well, Hiro threw a flowerpot at Momiji because of your first OTP, and I suppose Ritsu, Rin, Haru and Mitsuru-san are shocked silent outside."

"Oh, everyone's listening?"

"Yes.." Yuki returned to his spot behind the door.

**4. KimixShigure**

"HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!!"

There was a thud.

Akito defiantly screamed, "THAT'S A LIE!! A LIIIIIIIIIIE!!"

"..."

"Kimi-chan is offended..."

**5. TohruxHiro**

"K..Kagura-sa..san." Tohru fainted like LULZ.

Hiro came in with a priceless blue and red flowerpot.

"Don't throw it at me," Kagura warned. "Or I'll post those pictures of you and that Minak - "

Hiro backed off.

**6. ArisaxMachi's Dad**

Uotani twitched.

Kaguran cackled.

Shigure nodded in approval.

Everyone else blinked.

**7. KyoxSaki**

"NO WAY IN HELL."

"I'd be rather put out, if I do say so myself.."

"K..Kagura-onee-san, please stop." Kisa stuttered.

"...Only 13 more to go."

"NO," Everyone yelled.

**8. HaruxMine**

"I knew I didn't like this girl as soon as I met her," Rin mumbled.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Ayame laughed. "Mine wouldn't leave me! I have much more charisma than Hatsuharu-kun!"

A question mark flew over Mine's head.

**9. KurenoxRen**

"What have I done to deserve _this..._?" Kureno sighed.

Akito died.

Uotani died, too.

Everyone else was lyke, 'WTF!!'

**10. NaohitoxKomaki**

"..THAT'S SO WRONG, MAN!!" Kakeru yelled. "I TRUSTED YOU!!"

Naohito wept in the corner.

Komaki landed on top of the dead people pile.

**11. KakeruxMotoko**

Kakeru joined Naohito in the corner.

Motoko was all, "OMFG." And landed on the dead people pile.

**12. KinoshitaxMegumi**

Kinoshita shrieked.

"Who the fuck was that?" asked a person.

"Who knows." The Hanajima siblings shrugged.

**13. KazumaxKyoko**

"They're both old," Kagura explained.

"But Kyoko's dead," someone exclaimed, taking advantage of the fact Tohru was dead.

"..."

**14. KatsuyaxKana**

"WTF..." A group of people coughed.

"I have a alliteration thing going on, okay?!" Kagura defended herself.

**15. MayukoxAkira**

Ritsu was lyke, "OMFG." And died.

"It's like Haa-san hasn't gone through enough," Aaya laughed.

"We're almost done," Kagura smiled.

**16. MitsuruxAyame**

"I like MA pairings - MitsuruxAyame, MayukoxAkira, the works."

"G..Good for you, onee-c..chan.." Kisa twitched.

**17. SatsukixTohru's Grandpa**

"...Will people please stop abusing Hiro and Tohru. Please." Yuki's mother sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, you're next 'cuz you're Yun-chan's mom!"

"...!"

**18. Yuki's MomxKyo's Real Dad**

"They both have sticks up their asses, so they match."

Everyone was like, 'OMG.'

Yuki's mom died.

Yuki stifled a manical laugh.

**19. MomoxYuki**

Yuki stopped laughing.

Momo was like, "WTF?" and died.

"You.. killed... Momo." Momiji's eyes became dark.

**20. KaguraxComputer**

Everyone shook their heads as the remaining people died lulz.

**And that, my friends, is the conclusion of our story. Don't worry, all my other series' 20 most unthorodox pairings are coming next! -Shot.-**


End file.
